ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Complex Training
Complex Training is the 11th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Power. Plot Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Rook are at the Plumber space station, The Falcon. (Kevin): So, in a nutshell, Aggregor's back with improved powers, and we need to always have our guards up? (Ben): Pretty much. (Gwen): Malware lives again..but he's trapped in a magnetic field. (Rook): Aggregor is now a Level 10.5 threat. (Kevin): What was he when we fought him back when Ben had the Ultimatrix? (Rook): A Level 7 threat, although, when he mutated, he became a Level 9 threat. (Ben, whispering): Vilgax is only a Level 6.5 threat at tops. (Kevin): Uh huh..for you, maybe. (Ben): When I'm Way Big, he's not even a Level 0.01 thr- (Kevin): I get the idea...now be quiet already! (Ben): Okay, Mr. Grumpy.. (Max, on a video chat from Mount Rushmore): Enough, you two. We need to focus on the real issue here, not the issues that we have with each other. (Ben): But he- (Max): No buts. Now, one of the newest Magisters will be arriving soon. His ship just left the Bellwood Plumber base. (Ben): I'm right here. (Max): Ben, just because you're a superhero who's saved Earth and other planets multiple times, PLUS the universe, doesn't make you a Magister. (Ben): How DO I become a Magister then? (Max): Ben, I don't have time for this.. The Magister's name is.. I believe Taluno...something like that... Oh, Cooper's with him, too. (Ben): Why? (Max): Again, I don't have time for this! (Rook): Ben, Magister Taluno is a very special Plumber. I remember training with him at the Plumbers Academy. We were assigned the same squadron. (Max): I remember that time. It seems like only yesterday I was in the Null Void, being known as the Wrench. (Rook): Magister Tennyson, my apologies, but the Null Void and the Plumbers Academy seem very different to me. (Max): I know, Rook. But for me, the Null Void had a lot of challenges that reminded me of when I was still in Plumbers Academy. (Rook): I see. (Max): Well, I have to go prepare the defense protocol for the Mount Rushmore base. I'll see you all later. The chat ends, and Rook pulls up a holo-screen display. (Ben): What's that? (Rook): This is a map displaying all locations on Earth that Aggregor might attack at. (Ben): Let's see..all the Plumber bases on Earth, and- Wait, seriously?!? Why is my house a possible target? (Rook): It is your place of residence, is it not? (Ben): Yeah...but, my pare- He is interupted by the sound of an alarm going off. (Ben): What's going on? (Rook, looking at a scanner): According to my scanner, multiple lifeforms have just broken into the cargo bay. (Ben): Alright, let's g- (Zack): Tennyson, you are not the leader of this squad. I give the orders, not you. (Ben): When did you get here? (Zack): I arrived here an hour before you all did. (Ben): But Grandpa said- (Gwen): Uh...guys? Remember, cargo bay..bad guys...ring a bell? (Zack): Right. Ben, you and Kevin go to the cargo bay's northern entrance. Gwen, Rook, and I will go to the eastern entrance. (Ben): Fine.. (Kevin): Why are we always paired together? (Ben): I don't know. Let's go. Ben and Kevin walk into the northern hallway. (Kevin): I'm serious, though. It's like every time we're divided into groups, us two are put together.. Suddenly, their entrance and their destination are blocked off, the doors then lock. (Kevin): Ben.. (Ben): The doors are taydenite..we can't even break them. (Kevin): Then go alien and break them! (Ben): Fine...jeesh. Ben quickly transforms. (Kevin): So that's who... (Freezepunch): Yep. (Kevin): One problem solved, but not what we need... (Freezepunch): I know, let me see if this one has what I need. (Kevin): Which is what, exactly? Freezepunch turns the Infinitrix symbol and presses it down. (Kevin): He has an ultimate form?!? (Ultimmate Freezepunch): Hey, I didn't know. (Kevin, muttering): Well THAT helps. (Ultimate Freezepunch): Just like all this sarcasm! (Kevin): Exactly. (Ultimate Freezepunch): Think I can hack into the security system? (Kevin): So he's an ice alien and an electric alien? (Ultimate Freezepunch): I don't know! He reverts to Upgrade. (Upgrade): Something tells me this isn't enough. (Kevin): Let me guess, Upgrade has an ultimate form too? (Upgrade): Let's find out. He turns the Infinitrix symbol and presses it down. (Kevin): Apparently he does. (Ultimate Upgrade): Awesome! (Kevin): You really need to stop unlocking ultimate forms of your aliens.. (Ultimate Upgrade): You're just jealous. Watch this. He walks up to the door to the cargo bay, and is on the other side of it a few seconds later. (Kevin): How did you- The door opens. (Ultimate Upgrade): Done. (Kevin): You're showing off.. (Ultimate Upgrade): Come on..let's just- He falls to the ground. (Kevin): Ben?!? Something is placed on Ultimate Upgrade's back, then he is forced to revert back to Ben. (Xeralion): He shall die! (Ben): Ugh..gotta..transform.. He reaches for the Infinitrix dial, but Xeralion grabs his hand before he can transform. (Ben): Let go of me! (Xeralion, smirking): This is the end. He throws Ben to the ground. (??): Xeralion! He is for another day! Retreat while you still can! (Xeralion): I am sorry, master. Xeralion fires a laser into the ceiling and jumps into an awaiting pod. (Eon): Don't worry, Tennyson. This is not the last you'll see of me!! THE END..for now... Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Cooper Daniels *Max Tennyson *Zack Taluno (FINALLY, HIS FIRST BTUP APPEARANCE) Villains *Xeralion (first appearance) Aliens Used *Freezepunch (first reappearance) *Ultimate Freezepunch (first appearance) *Upgrade (first reappearance by Ben) *Ultimate Upgrade (first appearance) Triva *The original title was going to be "Advanced Training" but someone had already made the page before I got the chance. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Lego Master Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Season One